Overtale or Humantale, you choose
by Aranaagf
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled the earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, monsters were victorious. Many years later... A young boss monster falls into the Underground while looking for Ebbot Strawberries. With nothing but a stick and her magic as protection, Frisk is going to have a hard time freeing the humans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long ago, two races ruled the earth: Humans and Monsters.

One day, war broke out between to two races.

After a long battle, the monsters were victorious. They sealed the humans underground with a magic spell.

Many years later. . .

Legends say that monsters who climb the mountain never return.

Name the fallen monster.

[Chara]

* * *

Frisk was a small, lonely monster. She had stunted growth, making her small for a boss monster her age, she was fourteen, her height being 3'10. Because of this, her parents could care little for her. They choose to pamper her younger, perfect sister, Catherine.

Her sister, though younger than her, treated her like a servant. Although she didn't boss Frisk around all the time, thanks to their babysitter, a ghost monster named Sheika.

Sheika was the brightest light in Frisk's world. She would spend the most time with the small monster, teaching her things about the world. She showed her that there was light in this world, and she should always see the good in people.

And then her parents decide that Frisk was old enough to watch over her sister. Frisk, taking Sheika's teachings to heart, looked for the good in her sister. In turn, her sister, who had the same lessons, could care less.

And then, one day, when the family was picnicking at the base of Mount Ebbot, they had forgotten their strawberries, and so ordered Frisk to go look for Ebbot Strawberries on the mountain, even though they were not in season.

And so begins our tale.

* * *

Frisk ran about the forest on all fours, strawberry basket carried by her long tail. She jumped over ancient roots, leaped over small rivers and streams, and bounded over old rocks that were in her path. Her basket was empty, devoid of the strawberries she was sent to pick. She could not find any, as it was not strawberry season, and the cold autumn air ruffled her white fur and her brown hair. Her ears flew behind her, dragging against the wind.

Her family had sent her to collect strawberries in the forest high above the base of Mount Ebbot. Her family cared little for the ancient warning of the mountain's legend. They had visited the higher forest many times, usually camping and picnicking, and during strawberry season to escape the other monsters and to hoard more of the delicious berries the mountain produced.

However, as they had cleared their berry patch they usually visited long back in the summer, they had to send Frisk up to the more dangerous and ancient woods that nestled on Mount Ebbot's peak. Although, they always sent her here, in the summer, as they could care less for her safety and the cared more for the more delicious strawberries that grew up here.

But she had never gone this deep in the forest. She only was here because all the berries in the usual patches had disappeared, most likely picked off by the monsters or animals who lived this high up and cared less for the society below.

Frisk halted to a stop, her eyes catching a sparkle in a nearby cave's groaning maw. Here there were little trees, but there were some. Standing on her feet, Frisk tip-toed towards the maw, weary of any monsters who would attack. However, as she realized that the shiny, sparkling thing was hanging off a thick vine, hanging above a seemingly bottomless hole, she took the basket from her tail and hung it on the tree nearest to her. Even if she didn't return with strawberries, her family would forgive her if she brought this shiny thing.

Crawling slowly to the hole, Frisk spotted a rather sturdy vine leading over to the vine with the shiny thing- a heart shaped pendant that glittered, the red made out of ruby and the rim and chain out of gold. Catherine would love it.

So, climbing onto the sturdy vine, she scurried over to the pendant and wrapped her tail tightly over the vine, swinging upside down and letting go of the vine to grab the pendant.

Successfully grabbing it, Frisk hung it around her neck, before grabbing back onto the vine and trying to swing herself back over.

 _Snap._

The next moment, she was falling down the hole. Frantically, the small boss monster wrapped her tail around another seemingly sturdy vine, bouncing as she successfully saved herself.

Looking down, she found that she could see an odd light- lanterns- down at the bottom, illuminating a small patch of peonies, a flower that Frisk was accustomed to, as it was the flower typically found in her village.

However, she had to get back up to the top of the hole. Looking up, she could see clearly that the stone walls were cracked, but rather smooth, so she couldn't climb up.

Below her, the vine creaked. For a second, Frisk thought that she was too far up to survive the fall. In the next second, she was falling towards the ground, more specifically the bed of peonies, and when she hit them, she blacked out.

* * *

Frisk was sore- and bleeding in some places- when she awoke. Groaning, she fumbled around her neck, finding- and remembering- that she had the pendant there. She then reached to her side, patting and looking for her small satchel, which she then realize that she had left it at home.

Slowly, the small boss monster got on all fours, using her tail to steady herself as she stood up on her feet. Soon, she looked about the room, and noticed the lanterns lead deeper into the cavern. But, as she looked about, she found a stick. Smiling, she grabbed the stick, but used her tail to hold it so her hands would be free to roam about.

She took a step, and then yelped with pain, looking down at her clawed toes. One of them was broken, and she hastily used her nomance healing magic to heal it. She also healed her other cuts and bruises. Then, she took another step and then another, inching her way down the path the lanterns showed.

Soon, she was at an archway. Looking in, Frisk was surprised to see that a flower monster lay in the next room. She frowned, as flower monsters usually prefered meadows to under mountains, and there were none like this one of the ones she'd seen before. No, he- she could tell though some odd magic sense- was a peony flower monster, and based on what Frisk remembers seeing, peony flower monsters did not exist.

Tilting her head, Frisk entered the room, grabbing the attention of the flower monster. He turned towards her, a surprised face quickly changing to a warm and friendly face- but Frisk could see that underlining it was unfriend intent.

"Howdy!" the flower monster spoke, surprising the small boss monster, for she had not expected his high-pitched voice. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

Underground? Was that really what this place was called? Slowly Frisk nodded, keeping quiet.

"Well, someone ought to show you how things work down here!" Flowey chuckled. "I guess little old me will have to do!"  
Before Frisk could say no, she was drawn into a FIGHT. Before her fluttered her upside down, red soul. In front of flower, however, was no soul, which made Frisk frown.

"See that heart? That's your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey said, pointing to the little red heart with a leaf on his steam. Goodness, he thought she was a foolish little kid, didn't he? Frisk guessed he didn't realize by her horns that she was a teenager. "Your soul starts off weak, but grows strong by gaining LV!"

Frisk felt a pit of dread fill her stomach. Yep, he definitely thought she was too young to know what LV was.

"What does LV stand for?" the flower continued. "Why, LOVE, of course! And down here, LOVE is shared through little white… 'friendliness pellets!' You want some LOVE, don't you?" Frisk shook her head no, very quickly. "Well, I'll share some with you! Move around and catch as many as you can!"

The "friendliness pellets," bullets actually, slowly flew towards Frisk's soul. Quickly, though, she dodged them. She had been in FIGHTs before, of course. This caused Flowey to look… a little unamused at her actions.

"Hey, buddy," Flowey said, his face morphing into annoyed yet happy, although Frisk still did not sense any happiness from the flower. "you missed them. Let's try this again."

Once more he summoned his bullets. Once more, Frisk dodged them.

"Are you braindead?" Flowey huffed. "Run. Into. The. Bullets! I-I mean friendliness pellets!"

Again, Frisk dodged, getting an eerie feeling from the flower.

Suddenly, Flowey's face morphed into a grim, joyless yet amused face. "You know what's going on here, don'tcha?" he said, his voice deep and menacing, causing Frisk to start shaking. "You just wanted to see me suffer." Suddenly, a ring of bullets surrounded Frisk. "DIE." And then there was the evil laugh.

Frisk frantically tried to see an opening for escape. She could just duck- but her soul wouldn't follow, it couldn't move up or down. There was no way out.

And then, just as one brushed against her and she felt a sting of pain- a cooling feeling of healing washed over her, as a fireball burst to life besides to flower. Flowey looked at it for a moment, but then the fireball rammed into him, causing him to be tossed out of the FIGHT with a rather amusing face and sound, causing Frisk to giggle quietly.

But, who had saved her? Expecting to see a monster, Frisk was met with the sight of a hairless, except on her head, monster, reminding her of a hairless monkey and- oh goodness, had she found where the _humans_ had been sealed?

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent soul," the woman said, her face that of anger. Then, she smiled at Frisk. "Worry not, my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I come this way to see if anyone has fallen down. Come, now, I shall lead you through the catacombs."

The FIGHT ended, leaving Frisk wondering just what had she gotten herself into.

* * *

And on the surface, Frisk's family had realize the mistake they had made as they discovered her basket, brought by a forest dwelling monster, empty and without the small monster carrying it.

The family wept when they realize that they had not taken care of Frisk like they should have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello folks! Arana here! And now, to answer some questions you might have about Overtale/Humantale!**

 **Frisk is a 14-year-old, 3'10 boss monster, (like Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel, except with a long tail,) with mainly white fur besides the brown fur that is her hair and the tuff of fur on the tip of her tail.**

 **Flowey is still a flower because I made it so monster do not dust anymore, but humans do.**

 **Both humans and monsters can use magic, although humans still have basic elements of magic in most cases. There are exceptions (Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Napstablook, Mettaton, Alphys, Asgore, and Asriel) but these are because they have had more practice (in Toriel's and Asgore's case its because the exposure to the magical elements of the Underground renders it impossible to age without a child, just like boss monsters) or by absorbing monster souls in Asriel's case.**

 **All monsters in Undertale are now human, while it's switched for the humans of Undertale.**

 **Frisk does have basic fire and healing magic, but she cannot summon any bullets.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Frisk looked over at the peony flower monster, noticing that he was clearly in pain. From here, she could see little trails of smoke coming off of his petals, and a scowl on his face.

Turning back to Toriel, she took in the woman's appearance. Toriel looked to be around thirty-two, with little lines on her face and deepset, sad reddish-brown eyes. Her white hair was short in the front, but got longer near the back, possibly reaching to her mid back if Frisk could look behind her. Her dress had an odd symbol on it, and was mainly purple besides the light blue surrounding the white symbol. On her feet were white boots, which seemed a little dusty from what Frisk could see.

The woman seemed to notice Frisk's curious stare, as she started to chuckle, as she moved towards to door ahead of the two. "Come along, my child, else that flower might attack us once more," she said, motioning for Frisk to follow.

Frisk hesitantly followed to white haired woman, but soon picked up her step when a bullet flew pass the back of her head, although she had felt nothing but its slight breeze as it flew by.

Soon, the two went through the archway, and Frisk noticed how the next room was… overbearingly purple. Sure there was the beautiful red of the leaves, and the joyful green of the vines, but there was just… sooooo much purple. But, after a moment, Frisk noticed a little, yellow, twinkling star in front of the pile of leaves, and watched as Toriel passed it as she walked up the stairs.

Bounding over to the star, Frisk had to indescribable urge to reach out towards the star. So, without thinking about why, she did what her instincts told her to do.

And then was met with two things: The voice of a young girl and a big box with text on it.

" ***The entrance of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination,"** the girl said, seemingly reading what the box said.

Then, the box read out this: "File: Chara LV: 1 EXP: 0 -:-:-." And three "buttons." [SAVE] [RESET][CONTINUE]

Frisk realized that pressing [RESET] might do something bad, so she pressed [SAVE] instead. Although, confused on who this "Chara" was, the box seemed to think she was that person.

"File saved," the box read out, before disappearing back into the twinkling star- no, the SAVE POINT, if this was a video game. But why did real life have SAVE POINTs?

"Come along, dear," Toriel called from the top of the stairs.

Blinking, Frisk nodded, and bounded up that stairs to get besides the human woman. As Toriel entered the next room, Frisk took one look back. If there was no escape from here, Frisk was going to have to find a way to climb that hole once more.

Following Toriel, she entered the next room. The door to the room next was closed, confusing Frisk until she noticed it- a puzzle. Suddenly antsy, Frisk realized that even if monsters only used puzzles as memory things, humans could use it to stop monsters if one did fall into the Underground.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles," Toriel said, motioning her hand towards the buttons that made up the puzzle. "Ancient fusions of buttons and door keys. One must solve them to pass from room to room. Here, let me show you how to solve this one."

Then Toriel walked over four of the six buttons- only the ones that were on the edges it seemed- before going and pulling the lever on the wall.

After a long moment, the door slowly opened, creaking as it did. Toriel took one look at the slowness, and sighed. "I thought I had one of the Loox family oil these hinges!" Toriel huffed. She then helped the door open, before wiping her hands and walking into the next room.

Frisk, chuckling quietly, decided to go read the sign- or try to- that was hung next to the door. However, upon closer inspection, she realized that she could actually understand the odd runes that the sign held.

"Brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road," Frisk read outloud, as the runes changed to monster writing as she did so. Looking back at the puzzle that Toriel had solved, and realizing that Toriel had purposely avoided stepping on the two middle buttons, Frisk chuckled again, making a note to read the signs she came across.

Then, she followed Toriel into the next room.

Noticing that it was a semi-long passageway, with two streams that bridges rose over, Frisk inwardly groaned.

"There is another puzzle in here…" Toriel said, a grin on her face, as she noticed Frisk's posture. "Let's see if you can solve it!"

Blinking, Frisk paused, noticing there were two signs in this room. Checking the one closer, she read, "Press [Z] to read signs." For a moment, Frisk was just dumbfounded, as she knew that she had no actual keyboard- and then realized that there was a small Z button on the edge of the sign. Blinking, she tapped it, and then froze as some kind of narrator read the sign to her.

To her right, Toriel was laughing quietly.

Frisk then shook her out of her surprise, and bounded over to the next sign. Instead of reading it like the others, she quickly pressed [Z] and listened to the narrator.

"Stay on the path," it read.

Frisk paused, looked down, and then back over at Toriel. The path did not lead over- oh wait, this must be how she solved the puzzle! Bounding back over to Toriel, who then crossed the bridge, Frisk looked down at the path as it went up to a wall, where a lever sat. Running up to it, she pulled it, and a click was heard.

She crossed the other bridge, and pulled the other lever the path lead to, and with another click, the spikes blocking the archway to the next room lowered into their sheathes.

"Good job!" Toriel said, cheerfully, before going to the next room.

Frisk bounded after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next room had no puzzle, but Toriel seemed to stop here so Frisk stopped as well. Looking about, she noticed a practice dummy- she had seen them before- near the wall to her right.

"Here in the Underground, humans may attack you. However, fear not, as I shall come and break up the FIGHT," Toriel said with a smile. "But until I arrive, stall by striking up a conversation. Here, practice with this dummy."

Tilting her head, Frisk wondered just what the woman was going on about. Of course she knew that humans were going to attack her- she was a monster with fur, horns, fangs, and a rather long tail- but stalling until Toriel came to break up the fight? That was a little… odd. Of course, Frisk knew many things about FIGHTs, she had been in quite a few. She never attacked, though.

Sighing to herself, she walked up to the dummy. However, when a FIGHT did not start- she knew that something was up with this thing- she checked the ground.

"Press [Z] to enter the Dummy FIGHT," was a little note, written in yellow chalk, above a Z button on the floor.

Oh.

Frisk pressed her paw onto the button, and her soul was quickly summoned. The color drained from the world, besides the bright red of her soul- and Toriel's eye color, oddly. The dummy had no soul, so Frisk wondered just how she was FIGHTing it.

First, Frisk pressed [ACT], seeing the two options. *Check, *Talk. She pressed *Check.

" ***Dummy. 0 ATT 0 DEF. A cotton heart and a button eye,"** read out the mysterious voice of that girl.

The dummy's turn came around, but switched back to Frisk in a split second. " ***Dummy stands around absentmindedly,"** the voice read.

[ACT], *Talk. "I like your buttons, they're cute!"

" ***You chat talk the dummy. … It doesn't seem up for conversation. Toriel seemed pleased with you. You won! You earned 0 gold and 0 EXP!"**

While Frisk tried to figure out who the heck was narrating her actions- it was starting to unnerve her- color returned to the world.

"Splendid! You did just splendid, my child!" Toriel said, clapping her hands together. "Now, let us continue." And off she went, into the next room.

Frisk turned back to the dummy, before looking down at the floor. For some reason, the Z button had disappeared. Shrugging, Frisk followed Toriel.

The next room had an odd pathway in the middle of the room. To the right, a hallway led out.

"There is a puzzle in this room…" Toriel said, seemingly unsure of herself for a moment. "I hope you can solve it…" And then she went down the hallway.

Not wanting to be left behind, Frisk followed her, down the hallway into a turn-

And then was drawn into a FIGHT, the attacker being a young boy wearing a frog costume.

" ***Froggit attacks you!"** the girl's voice chuckled.

[ACT], *Talk. "I like your… costume?"

" **Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway,"** said the girl's voice.

For a second, before the boy's turn came around, he blushed. And then Toriel broke into the FIGHT and glared at him with such a glare that it made the voice- in the back of Frisk's head, apparently- whimper slightly.

" ***You won…! You earned 0 Gold and 0 EXP…! (Gosh why does that still affect me,)"** the voice groaned. Frisk could tell they were not really happy with this turns of events.

Then, the FIGHT ended as the Froggit… was that his last name?... hopped- literally bouncing off like a frog- out.

When color returned, Toriel continued down the hall. Frisk followed, stopping at the sign on the wall.

"The western room is the eastern room's blueprints."

Odd.

Frisk followed Toriel over to a… spike bridge?! Were they supposed to cross that?!

"Hmm…" Toriel said. "Puzzles seem… a little dangerous for right now." She then scooped Frisk up into her arms, and Frisk had to quickly grab her stick from her tail so that she wouldn't lose it. "I will take you across."

And then she stepped towards the spikes- and Frisk watched in awe as she crossed the spikes- the path of ones they were supposed to cross went down into the floor- to the other side. Then, Toriel put Frisk down. "Come along now, my child," she said, entering the next room.

" ***Wow, mom sure is over… motherly now?"** said the girl's voice.

" _OK why am I hearing that voice still?"_ Frisk thought.

" ***Wait you can hear me?! Geez, if I had known that sooner I would have introduced myself. I'm Chara, and you are?"**

" _Frisk? OK how are you inside my head?"_

" ***I'm actually floating to your left. I'm a… 'dusted' boss monster. I'm kinda a ghost now, though, and it seems that I am bonded to you. Sooo… why did you fall down?"**

" _I tried to grab this pendant off a vine at the top of the hole…"_

" ***Wow, that's… better than why I fell. Anyways… I guess I'm going to be your guide through the Underground. Also, don't know how you accessed my SAVE FILE, that should be gone by now but its not... meh."**

What had Frisk gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next room was one Frisk knew she was going to have trouble in- especially if there were FIGHTs as she walked down this rather long hallway. She could not see the end, it was that long.

" ***Yeah, this is the longest room in the Ruins,"** Chara murmured. " ***I didn't really like it either, mostly because the first time I walked down it I was rather… injured. I never knew even the simplest healing magic."**

" _Oh, if you want I could teach-"_

" ***I can't use magic anymore. As a ghost, I have lost all my magic, so it wouldn't do go at all."**

" _Oh…"_

Looking up at Toriel, Frisk noticed how she seemed unsure of herself.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child," Toriel said, her voice wavering with slight nervousness. "However… I have a difficult request to ask of you. … I would like you to walk to the end of the hallway by yourself. Forgive me for this."

And with that, she bolted down the hallway- so fast that Frisk could not see here in a few moments.

" ***Jeez, she's gotten a little… overprotective since I died,"** Chara murmured. " ***I wonder how long it's been since I fell. Hey, what's the year?"**

" _211X…"_

" ***Angel Above! It's been one hundred years since I've fallen?! How is mom still alive?! She's human!"**

" _Maybe using magic for as long as she has has changed her biology… By the way, monsters don't… 'dust' anymore, we have to bury our dead now."_

" ***I know that. Monsters haven't dusting in thousands of years. Humans dust now, and that's why I said that I dusted. I spent about a year here Underground,"** Chara paused for a moment. " ***We should start walking-"**

Frisk dropped to all fours, surprising Chara. After a quick moment of easing up her muscles, Frisk bolted down the path of the hall, ignoring Chara's bold yelp as the ghostly boss monster seemingly was pulled along.

It took about five to ten minutes to reach the end of the hallway, but Frisk paused at two white pillars, at either side of the hall, and stood back up on her feet, brushing dirt and dust off of her paws. Then, she walked forward, stopping when Toriel walked out from behind a pillar.

"Greetings, my child," Toriel said, with a relieved smile. "Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar this whole time." She paused, looking at the pillar, then back at Frisk. "Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for the exercise. ...to test your independence. I must attend some business, and you must stay alone for a while."

" ***Little does she know that you will never be alone,"** Chara chuckled.

"Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself," Toriel continued. She paused. "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone." Pulling out said cell phone, she handed it to Frisk. "If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

" ***You received the CELL PHONE,"** Chara said, laughing slightly. " ***Hey wait- that's my old phone! Welp, I'm glad you have it."**

And with that, Toriel exited the room.

" _So what now?"_

" ***I say we continue through the Ruins. There's a SAVE POINT in the next room, so it would be good to SAVE before a human walks in and attacks you."**

" _Yeah, but Toriel wants me to stay here…"_

" ***One word of advice: The best way to get mom to realize you are able to get through the Ruins without her is to go through without her knowing. Especially since she seems… a bit too motherly right now."**

The two monsters talked for a moment more, before Frisk finally agreed to go to the next room. However, taking a few steps into the next room, she got a call from Toriel.

*Ring. . .

"Hello?" Frisk asked meekly- she was never one who liked to talk on the phone.

"Hello?" Toriel echoed. "This is Toriel. "You have not left the room have you?"

"N-no…" Frisk responded- already hating the fact that she had to lie.

Toriel seemed to believe her. "There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain," she said. "It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?"

*Click…

Frisk put the phone away, and then looked about the room. She noticed the twinkling SAVE POINT, and hurried to SAVE.

" ***Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination,"** Chara read out, chuckling slightly.

" _But I'm not playing in these leaves!"_

" ***That's just the SAVE POINT talking. Each one has their own line depending on the place they are in, your emotions, or other odd things. They change on a whim too, but it's nice to see that these ones have their own new ones,"** Chara explained.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter- I will post more soon!**

 **~Arana**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After SAVING, Frisk looked about the room. Now, she noticed that a Froggit- another small human in a frog costume, although he seemed… to be more of an adult- near the two doors nearest to her. He looked at her with a bit of hope, seemingly wanting to tell her something.

So, jumping up- she had decided to knelt in the red leaves- she walked over to him. "Hello," she said, hoping this one would understand her.

"Ribbit, ribbit," the Froggit croaked, slightly surprising Frisk as he didn't use actual words.

" ***Let me translate,"** Chara laughed. Then, when she spoke, her voice was deep and raspy. " ***(Excuse me, monster. I have some advice for you about battling humans. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them… They might not want to battle you anymore. If a human does not want to fight you, please… Use some MERCY, monster.)"**

"Ribbit," the Froggit finished.

" _How did he say all that in three ribbits?"_ Frisk asked.

" ***I have no clue really,"** Chara laughed. " ***It's their own language I guess. I bet they'd be able to speak to the frog monsters up top!"**

For a moment Frisk paused, trying to figure out what Chara meant by "up top," until she realized that she was referring to the Surface. Shrugging it off, she made her way to the door on the wall next to the door she had entered the room from.

Inside the room was an odd pillar, albit it was rather short, with a bowl of candy on top. Frisk bounded over- she loved candy, and it was rare when she got it, usually some dropped pieces from her sister's Halloween basket or some leftover Easter eggs that Catherine had failed to find, or had purposely looked over since they were in rather dirty spots, as the family joined the village's Easter egg hunt every year. Although Frisk was told to give any eggs she grabbed to her sister, Frisk would usually stockpile the ones her sister didn't find in a little hole she had dug and hidden near the house, making it so her basket was almost always empty. If she failed to take the eggs to that spot, which would be her stockpile until Halloween, because she was caught by her parents or Catherine, she would be scolded. However, the other kids in the village- ones she trusted, her friends- would usually save some eggs for her and come over to the stockpile spot to hide those eggs once the hunt was almost over.

But, Frisk knew manners better than her sister, as she read the sign at the bottom of the bowl. "Please take one," it read. Frisk smiled. Catherine would most likely have stolen the whole bowl if she was down here with her older sister. But, Frisk reached in, and took one.

" ***You got the HUMAN CANDY,"** Chara said, then mimicking the Legend of Zelda's theme for receiving good items. " ***Ooh I hope you got one that's not licorice flavored. Those taste terrible."** Then she made a "bleh" sound, possibly sticking out her tongue, which Frisk quickly mimicked. " ***Oh hey you hate licorice too?"**

" _It's the only candy Catherine gives me willingly,"_ Frisk said, sticking her tongue out. " _Usually an eighth of her Halloween candy is licorice- the village children who stay and answer the door do it to spite her."_

" ***Who's Catherine?"** Chara asked.

" _She's my little sister,"_ Frisk said with a half-smile. " _Born four years younger than me. I'm fourteen, which makes her ten."_

" ***Wait, you're fourteen years old?!"** Chara yelped, shocked. " ***I thought you were six! How are you so small?! Boss monsters your age should be four-in-a-half feet tall!"**

" _My growth is stunted,"_ Frisk said with a sigh. " _My parents were worried at first- before Catherine was born- about me never being a perfect daughter. My family is a royal family, we're related to Queen Mariah, who rules Montaria, the kingdom this mountain is in, so I was expected, as the heir, to be the perfect daughter. But I'm not. Catherine is, with her midnight black fur and her white hair-fur and her fluffy bunny tail and her not being a stunted child like me…"_

" ***Your family sounds terrible. Sooo I'm guessing your family abuses you and that's why you have bruises on your horns,"** Chara murmured. " ***And here I thought that monsters were better after a hundred years."**

" _You can see my bruises?"_ Frisk asked, bringing a hand up to her horn, rubbing at a dull, gray spot near the base. " _I thought I doctored it enough to where it wouldn't be seen…"_

" ***The gray spot is easier to see from my view…"** Chara sighed. " ***I'm sorry your family is abusi- wait! I know, let's free the humans, then you can get a better family!"**

" _Wait wha?"_ Frisk asked. " _How are we supposed to do that?"_

" ***I have no clue, but I have this feeling- I get them often- that we can do it!"** Chara laughed. Then she paused. " ***Although for some reason it has to involve Flowey- why do we need the help of that peony?"**

Frisk shrugged, then left the room, walking passed the Froggit and following the path. But, as she was nearing the next arch, a FIGHT began, draining color from the world.

Before her was a young boy, probably six or seven years old, and surprisingly, he had fake fairy wings sewed onto the back of his shirt, and a headband with antenna on his head.

" ***Whimsun approached meekly!"** Chara said, slightly worried. " ***Spare him, he already does not want to fight. Look at how much he is shaking."**

Frisk did notice how much he was shaking- and how scared he look- and hurriedly took her turn. [MERCY], *Spare.

" ***You won! You earned 0 gold and 0 EXP!"** Chara said, cheering slightly. " ***Come'on, let's get going."**

Frisk nodded, and walked passed the Whimsun. The next room was just a hallway- although the center of it had cracked tiles. Pausing, Frisk tilted her head.

" ***Just step on them- and fall through. There's soft leaves underneath that you'll fall on,"** Chara murmured. " ***Then again, you can-"**

And then Frisk got on all fours, and jumped over the broken tiles.

" ***-jump over them. OK then."**


	6. I'm sorry

Dear readers. I am sorry to say that I have unfortunately lost interest in writing fanfiction, and so my works (besides the original Gumdrops) will not be updated in the near future. I am very to disappoint everyone who loves my stories, but since I last updated my works (last year) a few things have happened that have given me stress and have also made it harder for me to want to write things entirely. I have also moved on from the Undertale fandom, and I have lost interest in my OCs in the stories I have posted. (And in Timelines' case, both Tri and I are giving up on it entirely.) For those who have supported me in my time writing these stories, thank you. You guys have really helped me with these stories, and it makes me sad that I am not going to update them.

Once again, I am sorry to disappoint my fans.


End file.
